Love Struck
by Sweet-Honey-Buns
Summary: Huanted by a nightmare, Rai tries to find his true love. Is it actually Kim under the veil or someone else? Diasaster comes around and around and soon he finds.......sisters?
1. A Wedding?

Hey guys, this is my first story thatI ever posted on fanfiction. I hope you guys'll like it.

* * *

(The Wedding Band starts)

Raimundo's POV

Who's under the veil? Are you serious?_ I looked down._ I'm the one wearing the suit! Ahhhh! This can't be-

"This can't be happening!" Raimundo screamed in his room.

"What's goin' on partner?" Clay asked, getting up from his right side.

"Oh it's nothing. I'll get over it. I think you should get back to sleep," Rai said, pulling the covers up to his shoulders.

Raimundo's POV 

That almost gave me a heart attack. Can't let anyone know about that. Especially Omi I mean he's so nosy and if I tell him, the whole temple will know. I hope I'll never get that same dream again. But I'm really curious. Who's that girl under the veil. I don't expect that to be Kim. She's just like a sister to me. Fine, I'll tell the truth. I really like her. Yeah yap all you want about it the whole temple know about that too. No, don't! The temple doesn't know yet.

The Next Day

"Hi-ya!" Kim started with a kick heading towards Rai and he doesn't even notice it. "Ahhh! Rai, move before I-" He takes the kick. "Hit you," she said falling on top of him. "Oops are you okay?" She started to get off of him and trying to get him up from the floor.

"Yeah, I'm okay,"he moaned, feeling his head for the bruise.

"Rai, yo took the kick hard," Clay said. "Were you thinking about the nightmare you had last night?"

"You had a nightmare?" Omi questioned, still holding his wooden stick. "You must be joking me,"he laughed.

"It's nothing," he looked down. He still didn't look so happy as before. "I'll just get some ice."

Kimiko POV

I hope I didn't make Rai mad. Seriously, I just kicked him. Doesn't hat even make a difference? Why is he so gloomy all of a sudden? That's just plain weird.

Clay POV

After last night he's been a bit too quirky. Must've been his dream.

Omi POV

Rai is acting odd today. It doesn't seem like himself. I better check the web.

Omi walked to the spider web next to the fountain with vines all over.

"Umm, Omi? What are you doing?" Kim jerked her head to the side, trying to see what he's doing.

"Nothing. Just searching the web."

"Don't you mean looking at a_ spider _web?" Clay came over to him.

"That too!"Omi smiled. Clay and Kimiko just hit themselves on the head.

"Raimundo, why aren't you training with the other three dragons?" Master Fung asked in the hallway.

"I got kicked in the face."

"But I think there's more to it than that."

Raimundo POV

Oh shit! I think he could read my mind now. What if he does? Then my life would be ruined.

"It's ok Raimundo, I won't tell anyone. Join the dragons when you are ready. They'll need you soon enough." Master Fung started walking away.

Raimundo's POV

Does he always have to talk in clues? It makes my head hurt so much more.

* * *

There's more than that!


	2. Lost to Spicer

"AHH! Another Shen Gong Wu has revealed itself!" Dojo cried scratching himself against a pole.

Clay, Omi, and Kimiko ran towards Dojo to see what was the next lucky contestant to make Dojo itchy. Dojo showed them the scroll as Rai ran to the training area to see what was the new Shen Gong Wu.

"Hey! The scroll doesn't even show us anything. How are we going to find anything?" Kim exclaimed.

"Well, there nothin' we could do about it than ask Master Fung," Clay suggested.

Dojo POV

This is kind of weird. The scroll never done this before.

**In Jack's Basement**

"This is all I need now! Hahaha!" Jack laughed holding the scroll in his hands. "Now I don't need Wuya to keep bossing me around."

"What did you say?" Wuya flew through Jack's head.

"Oh nothing," he replied looking away and hiding the scroll in his shirt.

"I sense another Shen Gong Wu about to reveal itself," Wuya jumped and going through Jack's body, she notices the scroll in his shirt and screams, "Jack are you hiding something from me?"

"No, of course not! Why would I do that?" he shrieked.

"Well then, what's in your shirt? Eh? A scroll?"

"Yeah that's it! That's what I have in my shirt!" Jack shouted.

Jack POV

Shoot. I just told her what's in my shirt now my plans are ruined!

* * *

I guess this part is kind of boring 


	3. Paris

Entering another country rathar than staying in China!

Luna: Yay! My fav place! Are we there yet?

Kim: Mine too!

Rai: It's a stupid place.

Clay: That's not nice Rai we bettre check the place out before we judge it.

Omi: Al-right are we there?

* * *

"Forget about the scroll guys! We better find the Shen Gong Wu before Jack does," Omi shouted.

Rai came to the training area and started to get on the shape-shifted Dojo and off they went in search of the new Shen Gong Wu.

"Dojo. Where are we heading this time?" Clay said, holding onto Dojo getting ready to jump off.

"A place where I like to call Paris."

"Paris?" Kim noticed. "I love that place. I always wanted to go there. People say that Paris is the city of LOVE!"

Rai POV

This might be my chance to find who's under the veil. Or another love.

Kim POV

I have concocted a plan that would really make Rai jealous. Get a guy in Paris and make him fall in love with me. Then Rai would get really jealous and he'll show his love to me and we'll live happily ever after. He hee.

"What'cha laughing at little lady?" Clay questioned.

"Nothing," Kim stopped laughing, "I'm just happy to go to Paris for the first time."

* * *

Be back for the next one! The adventures don't end here. 


	4. Who are they?

New characters in this chapter

Omi: 14

Kimiko: 16

Raimundo 17

Clay: 17 1/2

Jennifer: 16

Luna: 16

* * *

"Get ready everyone keep your eyes out for the new Shen Gong Wu. We can't lose it to Jack," Dojo said, landing next to the Eiffle Tower.

"Wow it's beautiful!" Kim looked up and around the beautiful skyline. "Dojo, can we please stay here for the night?"

"We can't we have more important tasks to do other than having a vacation in Paris for a day," Clay jumped in the conversation.

"I sense the Shen Gong Wu!" Dojo said, scratching once again.

"Where? Where?" Omi searched.

Rai POV

_Sighed._ I don't feel like doing anything right now. That dream I just had when riding over Dojo just scared me. I don't even know what to do.

_/Dream_/

_"Raimundo! I hate you! Get off the carpet! I'm suppose to be there! She's mine!" a voice called in the back. _

_"And will you Raimundo take-"_

_/End Dream/_

Rai POV

Before I even got to see who it was, I woke up!

**Far away in the French DisneyLand**

"This is the best fun I've ever had! This great Luna! This Finding Nemo Submarine Voyage is the best fun I had in the Paris Disney Theme Park. Next Time, we should get mom and dad here next time. Too bad they have _a lot _of work in Toberejo, Brazil," Jennifer laughed, hanging onto the railings off the submarine.

"Well we're lucky enough to get on this ride. It doesn't even open until later this year," Luna replied.

"True!"

Suddenly, a_ clank_ came from the floor. Everyone on the submarine fell to one side and as Jennifer held on, she screamed along side with Luna and the captain of the ship said, "C'est bien tout le monde. Rester le calme."

"Jenn! What'd he say?"

"He said, 'It's alright everyone. Stay calm'." I answered. The sun turned over to the other side, balancing itself.

Thirty minutes later

The French rescue team opened up the sub's top and started to give a hand to the victims inside of the sub out.

"We're finally out of that stinkin' ship," Luna said, gasping for air.

Jennifer looked up as she took the hand of the hero who had saved him. She felt like she was about to fall back down to the pit when she met eyes with his. "Thank you," she thanked. "What's your name?"

"It's Channing Tatum," he smiled. "Are you alright?"

"Yes thanks again." She started to slid down the sub to the wrong side heading back to the water but with the help of Channing Tatum. She managed to get back up to her feet to the dock.

"Ooo, who's the cutie?"

"What do you mean?" she said, blushing. Brushing off the dust, Luna kept asking her questions about but she wouldn't talk.

**Back to the Dragons**

"Juste dans des hélicoptères de Disneyland, il semble y avoir quelque chose a enfoncé des aventures sous-marines du Voyage de Sous-marin de Nemo de Conclusion, causant des victimes pour souffrir de petit air d'est sous-marin (Just in from the helicopters of Disneyland, there seems to be something stuck of the undersea adventures of the Finding Nemo Submarine Voyage, causing victims to suffer of little air of being underwater.)," said the announcer from the news station. Rai saw it from the TV selling store right beside him. Pictures showed up on the screen showing two familiar girls.

"Hey guys! We have to go to Disneyland?" Rai exclaimed.

What, Are you kidding me? Rai? Are you serious? The questions that was said towards him from the other three dragons; even Dojo

"Yes! It's very important. Now let's go." he shouted, hopping onto Dojo, which turned to a giant flying dragon.

Omi, Clay, and Kim POV

What's happening with Rai today? All his actions are all so weird.

* * *

Yeah, i added some French in this I don't know how to say it but i translated it from this site for you guys. Thanks for reading. 


	5. Watch Out!

Get ready!

* * *

**Arriving in Disney **

"Rai, can't you just tell us what's happening?" Kim asked, crossing her arms. "Really, we're your friends."

"Kim is right, tell us what's goin' on," Clay added.

"Are you having little problems? So now you want to go and play?" Omi asked. Looking into his eyes.

"No. It's nothing. Hey Dojo, drop us down here."

"Get ready people heading down!"

**Jen and Luna**

"Watch out! There's something heading towards us!" Jennifer screamed.

Everyone at the dock started screaming their lungs out to see what a great sea-green dragon had been attacking us.

Jennifer and Luna POV

"What the hell is that thing doing here? Eww! There's people on top of him. Maybe he's going to take us and eat us up or something.

Both of the girls started running away as Rai got off and started to say, " Luna! Jennifer! Don't run! It's okay! It's me Rai!"

* * *

Me:Whoops story's over!

Rai :No way is it over!

Kim: Yeah. That's not all what happened that day!

Me: Fine! I'll tell them later.


	6. The Untold Story

Me: The truth is told. 

Rai :Get ready for this

Kim: If onlyIknew about this earlier.

* * *

Jennifer and Luna turned around as they stopped. "Hey, isn't that Rai?" Jennifer questioned.

Both girls started squinting their eyes to see if it's actually him. After noticing it was their big brother. They started running towards him yelling, "Rai! Rai! I love you!"

Kimiko POV

What the heck are they saying that for? He's all mine! Mine and only mine! I just knew it. Rai came to Disney just to meet up with girls. I mean, what else reason is he going here for?

Clay POV

Wow those gals are really hot! Especially the shorter one. _He smiled._ I wonder who they are. Maybe they're taken by Rai already. Wait a minute. Rai is suppose to be Kim's. I bet she's mad now.

Omi POV

Why didn't I bring my _Ancient Guide to Females _to this trip? How stupid. Now how am I going to empress the shorter girl. I guess I'll have to use what I have in my mind.

"What are you girls doing here in Paris?" Rai asked.

"We came to play and have a vacation in Disney," Luna replied.

"A duh," Jennifer added.

Both girls got ready to hug Rai and as Kim saw, she was about to burst with fire. "Hey, who are those people right behind you?" Jennifer asked.

"Yeah. Aren't you going to introduce them to us?" Luna questioned.

"Yes, come," Rai took their hands to his great friends from the temple. "Here, this is Kimiko, Clay, and Omi."

Jennifer and Luna both waved their hands and they said, "Hi", at the same time as each other.

"So you are..." Kim started.

"I'm Jennifer, Rai's sister. And this is Luna, his sister as well. We're fraternal twins."

* * *

Omi: Now that's a great story! More playmates. smiles 


	7. Kidnapped in Paris

Here is what you guys want. A longer story. Well chapter in this case so start off once again here. Hope you like it!

* * *

Kim POV

How great? Rai knows them and they're probably girlfriends of his and he never told us about this since he wants to keep them a secret and then I could be jealous of them. Rai, you are so sly.

"So Rai, are these your girlfriends or something?" Dojo questioned, slithering to them.

"Ewww! Ewww! What is that talking thing?" Jennifer asked, almost getting a heart attack.

"Yeah! He's so gross!" Luna jumped onto a pole by the dock.

"Stay away!" Jennifer said, forming a cross with her hands.

"It's ok sises, he's just a friend of mine. Meet Dojo. Oh and Dojo, they're my sisters not girlfriends.

Kim and Clay POV

Yes! I still have a chance with him (Kim POV) / her (Clay POV).

"Guys! You can get down now," Rai said taking Luna down and off the pole.

**On the Dock **(People talking in French)

"Captain, we found this under the submarine!" the diver said, taking the little mirror out of the water.

"Ahh that stupid thing wasted $20,000!" the Captain said, throwing the mirror on the dock floor.

**The Dragons**

"Ahh! I'm itchy again!" Dojo said, scratching his back once again.

"The Shen Gong Wu must be around here somewhere," Clay jumped.

"What's a Shen Gu What?" Rai's sisters asked.

"It's something very important," Rai answered, scratching his head.

Rai POV

Yeah, I really remember every single thing I learn here. Let me tell ya.

"I can answer that question for you. Shen Gong Wu are sacred artifacts that are believed to have special mystical powers," Omi recited remembering what Master Fung had said.

"Okaayy," Jennifer and Luna said, not understanding a single word of what Omi had said.

"Well you're not getting you Shen Gong Wu this time! "Jack laughed, snatching the Shen Gong Wu from the Dock floor.

"Eww! Are those one of the monsters you fight Rai?" Jennifer and Luna asked at the same time.

"How dare you call me a monster!" Jack ordered the Jack-bots to snatch Rai's sisters from the floor.

"Hey! Give me back my sisters!" Rai screamed. "Wind!" He tried to blow the Jack-bots away but it was no use. They already had left.

* * *

Kim: Oh no!


	8. BFs Kicks Butt

Jack takes a hit!

* * *

**In Jack's Basement**

"Let us go!" the girls yelled.

"Yeah you freak!" Jennifer screamed, looking at his eyes. It was all covered with eyeliner.

Both of the girls started screaming at him. Wuya just scanned both girls and stated to say, "Jack, why did you bring these two girls here? You already have the Shen Gong Wu, why do you need them?"

"Well, Wuya, I'm about to get married!"

"Married!"

Wuya, Luna, and Jennifer POV

Never heard that one before. Seriously, who wants to marry a guy wearing eyeliner? That's just kind of disgusting.

Luna and Jennifer: I hope it isn't me!

"Who are you getting married with?" Wuya questioned.

"Who else than these pretty girls?" Jack smiled, looking at us, blinking his eyes.

"Luna, thta's really creepy. I think he's looking at you though," Jennifer whispered.

"HELL NO! He is _so_ looking at you!" Luna screamed.

Jack started walking towards the two girls as they tried to back away. But there was no where to back up to. They where leaning against the wall, tied, sitting there. "Well, look-ee here. Two beautiful ladies. Jack-bots untied them and get them new clothes."

The Jack-bot took the command and cuffed the two girls up and out of the basement. Unlocking the door, they were pushed in the room and throwing clothes at. Luckily, Jack actually had a sense of style that these two girls like. The dresses were sparkly in a light color. Jennifer's were pink that almost seemed to puff out unlike Luna's who is in a pearl color that fell to the floor. As they were uintied, they started dressing up and wearing their heels.

After waiting for about one hour, Jack ordered the Jack-bots to go and get the girls for dinner.

"Hey! Don't touch me! It's a new dress!" Luna squirmed.

"Hey! You're going to ruin my make up!" Jennifer slapped the Jack-bot onto the floor. Fortunately, Jennifer had learned karate when she was only three years old.

As the girls walked down back into the basement, Jack turned around from his rolling chair and the girls could see that he was wearing a suit. The girls was about to throw up but they actually did in their mouth but it fell back into their throats. The next thing they new was that Jack had gotten attacked by Jennifer's old boyfriend. Through the glass, there comes, Luna's.

They were already to beat Jack's ass up as Jennifer and Luna started to run out the house from the front door.

* * *

Jennifer: Wow! OUr boyfriends really-

Luna: Got his ass beat up!


	9. Saved

**Me: It's one of my favorite chapters!

* * *

****Outside of House**

The girls ran out into the dirt and they both started complained of how icky it was to do that and that should be the last experience that they should ever have. Turning to look back, they saw the house blow up in front of their own eyes. They started to jump forward and covering their heads like in the movies; screaming their heads off.

"Oh no! Chad is in there!" Jennifer yelled.

"And Jesse!" Luna screamed.

In their distress, they began to cry thinking their boyfriends had died.

**Meanwhile in the air**

"Dojo head down to Spicer's house!" Omi ordered.

"What the hell is that fire doing at Jack's house?" Kim worried.

"Somethin' sizzlin' in there," Clay said.

"Wha? What fire! Oh my! Fire! I hope my sisters aren't burned into crisps!" Rai whimpered.

"They'll be okay Rai," Kim comforted him, rubbing his back.

As they landed, they found Rai's sisters on the floor, fainted; in the arms of their boyfriends.

"Who are you guys?" Rai exclaimed. "Get off of my sisters!"

"We're friends of theirs," the dirty blonde said, looking into Rai's eyes.

Their muscular bodies began picking the girls up and putting them into their van.

"Hey you! Yeah you! What do you think you're doing!" Rai said, getting ready to fight the heros.

"We're going to help them," Jennifer's boyfriend replied.

Kim POV

Those are Jennifer's and Luna's friends? I don't think so. They look more like boyfriends to me than anything. They look so cute. But not as cute as my Rai! No! Forget that. Didn't think of that. Typo!

"Let them go!" Now this was the chance that Rai had to lay they're hands off of his sisters. As they set in motion to fight the two boys as the other dragons began helping Rai out. When Kim hit a red spot, Luna's boyfriend began to hold it, not letting it bleed.

"Rai," she said, stopping, trying to help the boy stop the pain, "I think they're the good guys. Look."

Raimundo examined the cut and knew he had mistaken them for Jack's workers. "We better go get them back to the temple for Master Fung to heal them," Dojo suggested.

"Ok," Clay started to help them up onto Dojo and let them get Rai's sisters first.

* * *

The Dragons: We could we save them all 


	10. Sister Trouble

**Time for the Drama!

* * *

**

**Arriving at the Temple,**

"Master Fung! Master Fung!" Clay yelled, having the biggest mouth in the temple. No that's Omi. Forget that.

"My young owns, you have arrived," Master Fung peered. "I have see you are some-what bothersome."

"Yes, Master, we have failed to the hands of Jack Spicer," Omi explained.

"And who are these two girls?"

"Well,Icouldexplainthat.They'rebothmystepsistersandtheywerecapturedby Jackandthosetwoboys,happenedtosavethemfromhim." Rai said all in one sentence.

"Yes... ," Master Fung said, "And they're also the two new dragons."

"How'd you know that?" Kim questioned, still holding Luna and Jennifer up from falling.to the ground.

"Well, Master Fung had been trained for all of this," Dojo answered. He started to whisper, " Master Fung has magical powers."

Collapsing onto the floor with the two girls, Kim woke both of them up.

"Oh my god! What the hell is this place!" Luna and Jennifer started to scream. "Eww! What happened to my dress!" They both started to sob for their wonderful dress, ruined. It was burned into crisps and now everything look like a little mini-skirt. Then they stopped for a moment and asked for a mirror. Dojo handed them a mirror and they took a looked at it. "AHHHHHHHHHHH!" the both screamed to the top of their lungs. Jennifer and Luna could see a tiny bald spot on their heads and now they were about to suffocate and almost die of this disaster. "Rai, our big brother, **THAT MONSTER IS GOING TO DIE!**"

* * *

Uh- oh! 


	11. Drama

**My longest chapter ever. Hope you guys like it!**

* * *

**Jack's side**

"NOOOO! My house! My work, my bots!" Jack screamed hideously that he found Wuya drifted away to the mountains. In his dreadful ruins, Jack started to run around like a sissy, tearing his red hair thinking about what he should do.

Jack POV

I know what I could do. I should get the Shen Gong Wu out and then invade the temple and steeal them all! great plan, Jack. I know you could think of such great things.

"NOOOOOO! It's gone!"

**Temple**

**Kim's room**.

It well turned out that Luna and Jennifer had sleep in the same room along with Kimiko since there was no other spare room opened. Waking up, the girls found out they were still in their old clothes, all dirty and sticky. Once again, they awoke the whole temple with their screaming. Unfortunately, Kim was in the same room so she would hear most of it.

She sat up and screamed, "SHUT THE HELL UP!" It was very surprising of what she did but she did anyways. She got out of her room and slid the door closed. Running to Master Fung, he asked, "What's was all that noise coming from the room?"

" It's all Rai's sisters. They screamed so loud I can't even get a night's of sleep," Kim whined.

"Well we should get them so they could eat breakfast. We'll talk about it then."

**Spare Room for Jen's and Luna's Boyfriends**

"Oww! That was the biggest headache I've ever had! Why do they keep doing that?" Luna's boyfriend rubbed his head.

"Well at least she's not my girlfriend anymore," Jennifer's boyfriend answered.

Jennifer's boyfriend's POV

I so want her back. Why else do you think I saved her for?

**Outside of the Room**

Rai heard everything they had just said. Those boys weren't just his sister's friends. They were actually the boyfriends.

Rai POV

They lied to me bad. Now what should I do to them? Well, they're my sisters. It shouldn't be this way. I guess I'll ask them at the breakfast table.

Rai knocked on their door to get them up to eat. It slid open. "Hey guys, it's time to eat.," he smiled.

**Hallway**

Kim ran to her room to get the girls ready for breakfast. As she did that, Clay, Omi, and even Dojo stayed outside of their rooms, waiting for them to come out. Sliding the door open when they were done, All three of the guys just fell to the floor, looking up to such beauty that came out of the door. Apparently, they used the golden claws to reach the hotel, where their clothes were at so now, they could wear whatever they please. Coming out, both girls wore a little mini-skirt and a tank-top that glittered "Angel" or "Princess" on it.

When both of the girls looked down, they noticed that Clay and Omi had been drooling. Omi was drooling just because Clay was drooling and Clay was drooling because they looked better than Kim ever had looked. But the girls only gave him a look that said, "What the hell are you looking at?"

Kim POV

Hmph, what good are they? They just keep yelling and screaming like there's no freakin' tomorrow. I don't even get why Master Fung even let them live here. And now the prettiest one is just substituted by some idiots.

* * *

Kim is _so_ jealous of the two girls. What will she do next at the breakfast table? 


	12. Clayie?

**Yeah I know this chapter is pretty short but i dont update this much so yeah. I get bored.

* * *

****The Breakfast table**

"Everyone, you could start eating as you wish," Master Fung announced.

Everyone picked up their chopsticks and began eating while the two new girls just wiggled the chopsticks nervously, trying to make a mistake and let it fall. "Umm, Rai? Don't you guys have silverware at all? I mean, how do you expect us to use this?" the two girls said at the same time.

"Yes, we do little ladies. I'll go grab some for ya'll," Clay said jumping out of his seat to the kitchen. About 2 minutes later, he came back with two pairs of silverware for them and handed them for them to use.

"Thank you very much, ummm, what's your name?" Luna asked.

"You can call me Clay-ie," Clay answered.


	13. Show 'em Around

Wow, it's been a loonnnnnggggg while since i've updated this story. i bet alll those fans out there are waiting for me to update. It's beena year now since I've updates. I hope you guys still like this story thanks for all those reviews out there!!

Jen: OMG we're alive!!

Rai: Woot

Chad: i love you Jenn!!!

Jesse: C'mon Chad, she doesnt want you back get over it.

Luna: Shut up Jesse!! Don't go and butt in other people's business.

Kim: Yea Jesse. _Gosh i hate them all._

Omi: Very intriguing.

Clay: mhm. _i love Luna. _

* * *

"Umm, sure, Clay-ie?" Luna replied. "I thought your name was Clay." 

Rai's POV

Clay is pretty weird today. Why is he telling my sister to call him Clayie first of all? Oh I know! He likes her. But aren't those boys supposed to be my sister's boyfriends already? Then that means Clay is going to be the third party of the group. I better help him stop this. Before it's too late. Clay can't be with my sister at all. There's no way that could happen. There's going to be a huge triangle here!!! AHHHH!!! That would be a huge mess by then.

"Well, this rice is pretty tasty," Jennifer smiled, using the forks that were given to her.

"Yea, this is delish," Luna agreed.

"Well, you girls would be living here from now on, and you can eat as much as you want," Master Fung replied.

Jennifer and Luna POV

Umm…I think that's forever or something. I don't want to sleep on the floor here forever. Gosh this sucks being a 'dragon'.

Chad and Jesse looked at each other as Master Fung was saying 'living here from now on' there faces were turning pale and were soon freaking out that their girlfriends were staying here in a temple that they were strangers to.

"Forever?" Chad made sure.

"Yes, that's what Master Fung said right?" Omi assured.

"Yes my young dragons, you'll start training this evening when you are ready. Raimondi, show your sisters around the temple after breakfast.

Clay stood up."Master Fung, I could show them around the place 'cause Rai is still eating."

"So are we!" Jen and Luna jumped.

"Oh sorry," Clay said.

Clay POV

I guess I was too excited.

Kim POV

OMG I hate these girls!!! Master Fung didn't let me rest when I joined the temple. No one really offered to show _me_ around! This isn't fair!!

Jennifer, one of the girls that gobbles up her food in a few seconds, jumped up from her chair and said "I'm done, come Clay and Rai."

"Wait, I'm not done yet!!" Luna screamed.

Kim POV

Wow I could never stop hearing them scream can't I?

"Okayyy...let's go," Luna said.

"Thanks for the breakfast, Mr. Fund," Luna and Jenn said politely.

"It's Fung," Rai whispered in between the two girl's ears.

"We meant Fung, Master…Mister Fung," Jennifer answered.

* * *

Jen and Luna: Heyy!!! we didnt get to view the garden and the toop of the temple yet!!! 

Rai: Tomorow!!

Kim: yea surree..


End file.
